First Filler Arc
This is the First filler arc of the D.Gray-man anime . It consists of three parts. 1-The Leaf of Revival Sub Arc is the first filler sub-arc of the D.Gray-man anime series. The episodes spans from episode 14 until episode 15. Allen, Yu and Lavi are sent on a mission to a strange country where weather starting to change. They are meeting a strange girl and man who is obsessed in finding the Leaf of Revival to resurrect his son. Allen, Lavi and Kanda are going to look for the Leaf of Revival for the man. 2- The Millennium Swordsman Sub Arc is the second filler sub-arc of the D.Gray-man anime series. The episodes spans from episode 16 until episode 17. Kanda is sent in Rome to investigate on a mysterious ancient gladiator. 3- Lenalee gets married is the last part of the first filler arc of the D. Gray-Man anime series. It takes episode 18. Summary Leaf of Revival sub-arc The Mysterious Snowy House and a Mission A mysterious country which has a heavy snowstorm. A mysterious house that contains a man and a girl being relatives of each other is seen. The girl is staring at the window and watches the snow storm that has set outside. The man is going of outside which the girl decided to go with him, because she won't be worrying around if he's gone. Lero and a Noah where watching the snow storm. At the Black Order, Allen made his order about what he liked to eat. After that Allen is done eating, he is called by Daisya Barry saying that there is work and that he has to go to Komui. Once he got there to Komui he sees Yu Kanda. Komui ask Allen if he dislikes the cold and likes the heat. Allen says that it doesn't matter. Komui then explains that there is a country with a strange weather condition, which as example: the country had a heavy snowstorm, but it suddenly changed into warm wind. Komui then believes that it is a strange phenomenon happened by someone's innocence. Komui wants Allen and Yu to find the source and recover it. That same night, Allen and Kanda are going to the mysterious country. Lavi and Bookman come with them. Later they where been in a train going to that country with a weather issue. Walking through the heavy snowstorm and fainted travellers Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Bookman finally arrived in the country with a strange weather effect. They meet Michael one of the finders. Lavi tells them that they must wait until the snowstorm has cleared. Michael tells them that there is no end in the snow storm. Kanda is already moving on, while Allen move on too. While they are walking through the heavy snowstorm, they see two peoples laying on the snow ground. They've decided that they will take the two to a nearby inn, which Kanda is showing his cold personality and starts to make his own move to find the source. Michael then suggest that he will accompany Kanda to find the source, while Allen, Lavi and Bookman are carrying the two to their shelter. Allen is wondering what they where doing outside. The land lady then tells him that they are looking for the Leaf of Revival. The Millennium Swordsman sub-arc Navigation = Category:Story Arcs